Warmth
by Johnny Spectre
Summary: Safe from her captors, Eri wakes up feeling cold. Cross-posted on AO3 and Tumblr
1. Chapter 1

**HAAAA HAHAHA! It's been a while, hasn't it, my minions? Johnny Spectre here with a story I wrote on a whim under my other name Chapelseed. It has Manga spoilers for the precious girl Eri being saved from Overhaul and -**

 **Well, let's just read and find out.**

* * *

Eri rubbed her eyes at the bright light of the fridge. A throw blanket wrapped around her as she reached into the communal fridge of the class 1-A dor- home. She had to keep reminding herself that this was her new home. Not a prison.

That said, she had just woken up from another nightmare. They had been happening less and less, but they felt like they were becoming bigger each time. She had woken up in her pillowy bed that big sis Momo bought. And while it was soft, it still felt cold.

She remembered big brother Rikidou saying that warm milk made it easier to go back to sleep, so after grabbing one of the three quarts of milk, she used a step stool to climb on top of the counter to get a glass. She poured it carefully into the glass, placed it in the microwave and turned the dial like she had seen Great Grandpa Torino do on his for taiyaki.

She hefted the milk jug and climbed down the stool to put it away, and when she closed the refrigerator door, she heard the shuffling of feet. It startled her, her mind racing in building panic that Chisaki had come back for her.

She was about to bolt or scream or do something when she saw two mittens on hands, followed by awkward lumbering of -

"Ocha-nee?" she hushed out, seeing the bright brunette stagger past the kitchen, seemingly dragged by her wrists.

Her curiosity piqued, Eri forgot about her milk and followed Ochako up to the second floor of the boys' side of their home.

Eri was close behind, hearing the light snores of the older girl, and they both stopped in front of his room.

Izuku's room.

Ochako slumped against the door, grumbling incoherent words. Eri was wondering why she was doing that. She grabbed her lanyard from under her Deku nightshirt and used the universal key card to open the door, the sleeping teen falling to floor as it slid open. Her mittens lifting her up and dragging her to Izuku's bed.

Eri had been in Izuku's room a few times, everything covered in portraits of a blond rabbit ear haired man with a proud smile. Izuku said that skinny Grandpa Toshinori was the same man. All Might.

She didn't dwell on it too much, as she heard the creaking of bed springs and the sound of relief from the older girl. Looking into the dim moonlight saw Ochako wrapped around Izuku. Eri saw she wasn't covered, and she still had her blanket on her. The little girl climbed into the bed and squished herself between the two, throwing her blanket over the three of them. After a few minutes, Eri was drifting back to sleep.

She was warm.

* * *

Morning came too soon for the weekend, and Eijirou yawned as he stretched over his head, being careful with the wrappings on his arms. He still hadn't fully recovered from the fight with the Precepts. Recovery Girl had given him the third degree on reckless behavior, she was having a hard time enough with Midoriya.

He was hearing hushed whispering from the kitchen.

"Huh, what's a glass doing in the microwave?" He heard Denki say. A beat went by before Eijirou heard him retching. "Oh God! Bleck! Lukewarm milk? Gyeck!"

He then heard Kyouka say. "You see a glass and you immediately chug it without knowing what's in it? Nice work, Chargedolt."

"Hey hey hey! It's my natural curiosity. Besides, I don't hear you complaining whe- GYAbydfhhxhxjg - Wheyyyyy~"

The Red Riot thought it best to leave the lovebirds to their music. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Midoriya's door open. He hadn't seen him yet today, and the showers were empty last he checked. He must have left it open all night. Eijirou sauntered to the door and looked inside to make sure Izuku didn't get locked out again.

What he saw stopped him.

It made him blink.

Then it made him smile and pull out his phone.

"Mina's gonna flip for missing this," he chuckled as he started taking pictures.

* * *

Izuku groaned as the sunlight stabbed at his eyes. He was feeling so comfy in his bed, though it was also feeling cramped. He blearily opened one eye and saw brown hair and a bronze-ish horn poking out from a blanket. He shifted his body and felt arms trying to wrap around him tighter. A whine of protest hitting his ears.

Two whines, actually.

Becoming more aware of his surroundings, his eyes came to the realization that he was not alone.

Uraraka was in his bed.

Hugging him.

Eri was there too.

Snoozing between them.

Any sounds that might have come from his mouth were silenced at Uraraka's murmuring. His eyes went wide as hers fluttered open, her warm chocolatey gaze still dim, unaware of Izuku's internal panic.

"Mmmh? Morn'n, Deku…" she slurred half asleep, still trying to get closer.

"M-m-m-morning, U-ra-ra-ra-ra-rak-k-k-k-k-kaaa-san," he stammered, trying to not panic.

Ochako puffed out her cheeks, glaring at him. "Dekuuuu you promished to stop that. We married, remember?"

 _'MARRIED?!'_ he screamed in his head, shaking at sudden idea. This jostled Eri between them and she started to mumble.

"Papa, Mama, too erly to geddup."

Those magic words seemed to have Ochako come to her senses and noticed where she was, looking directly at Izuku's freckles. Her eyes were wide awake and she looked ready to scream before Eri moved again. She looked to Izuku for help, but he was just as flustered.

They couldn't do anything until Eri woke up… whenever that would be.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm guessing some of you may be curious as to why I stopped writing for a year, well, let's just say that when I was writing for Legend of Miraculous, some came and usurped all my efforts and planning. From my knowledge, that story has been posted in the crossover section for LoZ and Miraculous Ladybug. It was such a vicious fallout I had to stop everything.**

 **But that's in the past, so let's continue!**

* * *

Mina groaned and huddled into her bedsheets as her phone went off again in the morning hours. And on the weekend too! After the twelfth time it buzzed, she huffed and grabbed it before ducking back under her covers. The pink pigmented heroine glared her dark eyes at the screen. Let's see...

Unique hero news, _sending to Midoriya._

Update from Mom and Ellen on their Eurotrip. Oh hey! Team Miraculous was spotted in Berlin. Cool!

Junk mail, junk mail, junk mail, shipping couple #1 photos, Tumblr post-

 **Drop the base.**

Mina's eyes went wide as she started scrolling up to find the messenger. She took a long look to see -

* * *

"Okay, Kirishima, what did you just do?" Kyouka asked as she sat at the counter. Denki splayed over the counter from the waist up, his dim expression drooling a bit.

Eijirou just smirked as he stood against the kitchen cabinets and held up his hand in a countdown. Three... two... one...

 _ **SHYEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH**_

A shrill scream was heard, followed by several booms. The trio was soon joined by the class speedster.

"Who was it that was screaming!? Is everyone all right?! What did Bakugou destroy? Is Mineta doing his perversions again?" Tenya was already flailing his arms and shifting his gaze everywhere, his nightcap following in tandem.

"I'll explodo-kill your skull next, engine block! It ain't me this time!" growled the shirtless form of Katsuki as he jumped on top of the sofa's edge, Hanta following behind drowsily and collapsing onto the adjacent couch.

Mashirao ran into the room, a floating bundle of clothes hanging off of his tail, Tooru letting go when he stopped, Minoru following close behind. The invisible girl bounded over to a free stool next to Kyouka. "What's going on? Ojiro and I were just chatting in the hall when we heard screaming."

Eijirou just chuckled. "That, my friends -"

\- "I ain't your friend, shit hair!" Katsuki snarled. -

"- is the sound of the Alien Queen."

 _ **"EIJIROU!"**_

They all heard the yelling from the hall, but no one was seen. They heard the distinct hissing sound coming from the ceiling. Looking up saw a familiar mop of pinkish white hair.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! IT'S JUST LIKE THAT KINKY HOLLYWOOD CROSSOVER FLICK OF ALIEN AND THE RING!" Minoru screamed.

"Not the time for this, Mineta."

Eijirou walked in front of where Mina dropped to the floor, her head downcast as she gripped his shirt with both hands.

"Kirishima Eijirou," her voice was even, but it grew as she continued speaking without looking at him. "I swear to god if those pics were fake, so help me I WILL BREAK YOU!"

"They're legit, I promise. Took them myself." Eijirou grinned, his better arm beating his chest lightly.

Mina's head shot up and bright stars glittered in her eyes and her smile tried to match. "YEAAAAAAHHHH! IT'S CANON! Yuuga, get the bubbly! Celebraaaaaate!"

"Oui, mademoiselle~ " Yuuga replied as he appeared laying on top of the counter to everyone's surprise holding a handful of champagne flutes. Denki was waking up from his stupor, only to have his vision filled with Yuuga's butt, making him jump back.

"Oh god! Yeauch! Haven't I been tortured enough this morning?" he moaned.

"That depends, Kaminari," someone said behind him, gaining attention of the class. Momo stood there with her hair down, flanked by Shouto and Mezou. Momo continued, "Are you and Mineta up to your old schemes?"

Denki shook his head in fervor and, when glancing over to his impromptu partner, saw the grape-headed boy looking away, a nervous silent whistle at his lips. Despair etched on Denki's face, and Kyouka moved around to pat his shoulder.

But not before jabbing her lobe into the pervert's skull. Soon after, Tsuyu, Rikidou, Fumikage, and Kouda came down and took a seat someplace in the common area. A few minutes later, Shouto asked what was on everyone's mind.

"Where are Midoriya and Uraraka?"

It took most of her restraint, but Mina held in her vicious giggling. Others... not so much.

"Who gives a flying rat's ass where Deku and Round-face are, Half-and-half?" Katsuki snapped.

Shouto glanced over at his vantage point. "Apparently I do."

"You wanna go right now!?" Katsuki jumped off the sofa and sauntered towards him.

"Midoriya is usually up before all of us training. Him being late is kind of worrying."

"And Uraraka wouldn't waste time either, she's been taking after him a bit."

"Man, I hope they're okay."

"Should someone go check on them?"

Katsuki felt his irritation growing and let loose explosions. "LISTEN DAMN WELL, YOU IDIOTS! YOU'RE GONNA DROP THIS WHOLE THING AND FORGET IT, OR I'M GONNA -"

"Would You All Be QUIET!" Katsuki and the class was silenced as a small voice piped up. Everyone's turned to the stairwell to see Eri squinting her eyes and wrapped in her blanket, a small pillow dangling from her horn. She gave an uncharacteristic scowl she no doubt learned from watching Aizawa-sensei. "You're being too loud. Mama and Papa are sleeping."

A moment of silence passed as Eri tromped up the stairs again. Katsuki glared at Eijirou, who gave a thumbs-up as Mina was getting the vintage ginger cola out. He scoffed and hunched down onto the sofa again.

* * *

 **Alright, alright, everyone. How was that? C'mon, minions, gimme those reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

Izuku and Ochako sat on opposite sides of the bed in silence ever since Eri had stomped out of bed half asleep when it was getting too loud downstairs. Izuku slipped down to the foot of the bed while Ochako sat need the nightstand. Neither of them looking at the other, not wanting to see the full body blush both sported.

"So..." Izuku croaked, his throat dry from the anxiety. "A-about l-l-la-"

"I'm sorry," she cut him off mid-sentence. "I... last night I had no idea what was going on, or that I was sleepwalking." Ochako started muttering. "I mean it's not like it's any different from my motion sickness when it comes to my Quirk, I know that it's happened in the past where I float in the middle of the night unless I'm wearing my mittens and oh gosh I need a new pair these ones must be defective if they dragged me to your door and Eri was a sweetheart for opening the door so I wouldn't be sore in the morning and then I woke up from that great dream and oh gosh you must think I'm a weirdo and -"

"Uraraka-san." Izuku said calmly. Ochako halted her rambling to see the boy next to her upside-down.

She had floated over to him again.

Ochako panicked and released her Quirk, plopping her down on her back on the bed. She kept her face covered, obviously beet red as she heard Izuku speak.

"Could...could you tell me what the dream was about?" Ochako felt her chest tighten before she relaxed as he began to ramble himself. "I-I-I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, what was I thinking? It's private for a girl's thoughts and oh god Mom would be so mad that I asked that and -"

"Deku..." Ochako whispered through her hands, stopping his muttering. "It was about Deku being named the Symbol of Peace. We were adults by then and after... you asked me to marry you."

Izuku was red as he looked at her from the corner of his eye, a growing smile appearing on her face as she continued.

"Everything was great, all of our friends came, even Bakugou was the Best Man. Tsuyu was the Maid of Honor. The reception was fabulous and then... the honeymoon..."

The inheritor of One for All felt himself choke, knocking Ochako out of her recollection.

"W-w-well, anyway... when Eri called me Mama and you P-papa... it just... shook me." Ochako turned away from Izuku. "I don't want either of us to be distracted on becoming Pro Heroes, and I don't know what it's like to be a parent, neither of us do... and and Eri... oh what are we gonna do..." she started moaning into a pillow.

Izuku felt conflicted, he didn't know what to say. He didn't want her to feel bad about what happened, but he also didn't want to upset Eri if things went south.

"Papa? Is Mama okay?"

And speak of the one horned angel, Eri had appeared in the doorway, pillow still hanging off of her horn, still wrapped in her blanket with her eyes halfway open. Both heroes in training jumped at her entry.

"N-no, Eri, it's alright. Urara- _Mama_ just had a weird dream. It scared her."

Eri scrunched her face before coming up to the side of the bed, climbing up and hugging Ochako around the neck. "It's gonna be okay, Mama. You know why?"

Ochako began to laugh beside herself, knowing the phrase almost by heart. "Because you are here?"

"Yup!" the teens could hear the little girl's smile. "And Papa is here too! And Uncle Eiji, and Aunt Tsu and Aunt Mina and Uncle Kaka!"

That was when Ochako laughed harder and wrapped the girl in her arms. "Pffffff-HAHAHAHAHA! Thank you, Eri. I needed that."

Izuku smiled at the pair, a warm lump filling his chest. He didn't even realize he was also bringing his arms around the two to join in. The three laughed lightly as they fell back onto the bed. When the laughter died down, Izuku let go of Eri as she started to yawn.

"Hey Eri, can you go back down and tell everyone we'll be there for breakfast?"

Eri looked at him with a confused expression. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Nooo no, Eri. It's nothing you did." Ochako said. "It's just, _Papa_ and I have a few things to wrestle out with each other, okay?"

The little girl smiled at that as she slipped off the bed and out the door. "Okay! Big Bro Riki said he'd try making banana raspberry pancakes! I'll go see if he'll do that today!"

Izuku chuckled and Ochako giggled, a slight line of drool at the thought of the treat. After she was out of earshot, Izuku turned to Ochako. His mind catching up to what was said. "S-s-so, Mam- _Ochako,_ what did you have in m-m-mind?"

Ochako chuckled nervously. "W-well... De- _Izuku,_ I think we have a few calls to make... but first, I think we should try something..."

"Eh?"

* * *

Eri had changed from her Deku night shirt into her Shouto onesie with an internal heating and cooling feature so she was always comfortable. She came into the common room where she could smell fresh fruit and sometime sweet. She saw Uncle Kaka sitting with his arms folded on the couch looking disinterested in everything, Big Bro Kouda sitting on the other end. She waved to Aunt Tsu, who was talking with Big Bro Mezou and Mr. Fumi. She still felt scared of him from time to time, but when he was being nice, his shadow bird friend snuck her ice cream. Uncle Denki was sitting at the counter with Aunt Kyou over a glass of dark liquid, he looked sad. Big Bro Mashi was sitting with Big Sis Tooru laying on the armrest and Big Bro Hanta was snoozing with Mineta in the other couch. Big Bro Yuuga was handling the glasses with the dark liquid Uncle Denki had. Uncle Ten-Speed, Big Bro Shouto and Big Sis Momo were sitting next to each other at the table, and all three looked at her with small smiles.

"Hey, hey! Good morning, little angel." She heard Uncle Eiji come over and pick her up easy. "Did ya sleep alright?" He asked with his sharp teeth grinning.

Eri smiled in kind. "I did! Thanks for asking, Uncle Eiji!"

Eijirou halted for a moment before smiling even wider. "'Uncle'... I like it!"

"Eri!" Mina came over and spun her around. "I see you're taking after Todoroki today, you sweet thing. How are you?"

"I'm good Aunt Mina." she said as the older girl sat her on the counter. "Mama and Papa said they'd be coming down for breakfast in a little bit. Can Big Bro Riki make those pancakes he promised?"

"With a request like that, how could I refuse!" Rikidou grinned as he got to work.

"Pancakes? Sounds delicious!" A new voice said. Everyone conscious saw a slender yet curvaceous woman with her long wild dark hair in a messy updo. Behind her was a skeletal blond man and a man in a yellow sleeping bag.

"Hi, Auntie Nemu, Uncle 'Zawa, Grandpa Toshi!" Eri waved. Most of the class choked on the realization that a little girl called the 18+ Only heroine and the former #1 Hero old.

If they noticed, they didn't say anything. "Oh, hello Eri. Would you mind if we joined you for breakfast? Sometimes the teachers get bored of the mundane."

"You mean you wanted to mooch off of my students, Midnight." Aizawa growled as he slipped out of his bag.

"Oh, zip it, Aizawa!"

"Now, now. We don't need to have infighting this early in the morning." Toshinori placate before turning to the youngest among them. "Now, Eri my dear, can we join you all for breakfast?"

Eri smiled. "Of course, Grandpa, just as soon as Mama and Papa come down from wrestling."

The silence following was only permeated by the sizzling batter on the stove skillet. Eri looked around, curious as to why everyone was staring.

"Oh my god." whispered Mina, a shocked smile on her face.

"I didn't think he had it in him..." Eijirou gaped while his fingers twitched.

"Wha- you gotta be kidding me." Denki groaned.

"Midoriya and Occhan have gotten rather close since the raid." Tsuyu muttered, while Mezou and Fumikage nodded.

"Oh My God." Mina's smile grew wider.

Shouto looked to Momo as it appeared that Tenya was shocked stiff. "Any ideas for the congratulations?"

Momo thought for a moment, "I have a few for gifts, but...I'm not sure how they'd go over well..."

"What the hell are you fuckmunchers talking about?" snapped Katsuki. "They're just fighting to get the kinks out before training."

"OH MY GOD!" Mina squealed as the attention was now on the class trigger.

"What?" Katsuki growled. "You all got something to say to me?"

"Bakugou... are you by any chance... _pure?"_ Tsuyu asked.

"The shit is that supposed to mean, french cuisine?"

"The most outspoken vulgar among us... is naive... quite the contradiction."

"You wanna go, birdy boy?!" The explosive boy snarled.

" _I_ _have awoken to the sounds of purity in need of darkening! Come and se-_ GYAK" Minoru started to wake before Mezou clocked him out.

"One of you all better start talking, NOW!" Katsuki exploded.

"'Wrestling'... so they're still calling it that these days..." Midnight gave a sultry, yet innocent giggle.

"M-my boy..." Toshinori gaped in his bright blue eyes shadowed over, a dribble of blood leaking from his mouth. After a moment, he bolted to the stairwell as though One For All still remained within him, an aghast Tenya close behind, both shouting "MIDORIYAAAAA!"

"Oh no you don't!" Midnight yelled with a wild grin on her face as she pulled two whips from her person and a had them wrap around the two people that would interrupt what was going on upstairs, Mina and Eijirou helping restrain them.

Eri looked on in confusion, before shrugging and waiting for pancakes. Her family was weird, but it was definitely warm.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure it's okay for us to be doing this? I'm feeling pretty exposed..."

"Deku, I know it's a bit strange, but this will be good for the both of us. Neijire-senpai said it works for Mirio-senpai and Tamaki-senpai as well."

...

"Okay, so it's like this?"

"Close, you need to go a bit lower."

"So right... here?"

 _"Ah!"_

"Ochako! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt yo-"

"Deku, it's fine... it didn't hurt, you just got a sore spot."

"O-oh... okay, here we go..."

"Mmmmmmm~... Deku~... you feel so goooooood..."

"Mmph..."

...

"Okay, my turn for you."

"W-w-wait, Ochako, can we talk about thi- _oof!_ Ow... seems you've still been doing Gunhead's training regiment."

"I've still got a long way to go, but I should probably go back for another lesson. Maybe you and Eri can come too."

"That sounds like a _grea-AAAAAH!"_

"Whoa! How long has _that_ been in there?"

"I... couldn't... tell..."

...

"We should probably get to breakfast." Ochako said as she stretched, before reaching for a shirt.

"Yeah, I doubt even Eri can stop Kacchan from being impatient." Izuku chuckled as he slipped off the bed. He grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt before leaving the room. Ochako grabbed his hand with a smile and the two were off to the common area.

* * *

They warily decided to enter through the kitchen as it sounded like a fight of some kind was going on. What they saw was not what they expected on a Saturday.

"You two are going to let them be and they can come down when they want!" Midnight stated as she, Eijirou, and Mina were standing over Tenya and Toshinori - both wrapped up in the 18+ Only Heroine's whips, looking ashamed and embarrassed, respectively. A very angry Katsuki was being restrained by Mezou, as he was the only one that could do so without damaging the building.

The two saw Eri swinging her legs as she sat on the counter watching Rikidou work his magic for the last of the pancakes. The little girl saw them and her smile almost brightened the room.

"Good Morning, Mama, Papa! Breakfast is ready." Eri beamed.

All eyes were on the newcomers with various expressions. Quick as an Iida, Mina slipped by Ochako and pulled her away to the rest of the girls, a rather wide smile on their faces. Izuku was left a tad dumbfounded until Eijirou clasped a hardened hand on his shoulder, a strange tearful look of pride on his face.

"Izuku my bro, today you have shown true courage in the face of the unknown, and I'm glad that you took such a step for your daughter's sake." Eijirou smiled.

Izuku stared back confused. "Uh... thanks?"

"So how was it?" Denki walked up holding his glass, a weary expression on his own face.

* * *

"Well?" Mina asked to Ochako's face, her being the most eager to hear the answer.

"It was great, Mina! Deku's just so good with his hands. I haven't felt this good in so long!" The zero-G heroine smiled, raising both her arms over her head as she proved her point with how far she was bending backwards. The other girls looked surprised.

"I didn't expect that kind of answer." Tooru whispered to Kyouka.

"Yeah, who would think Midoriya was a natural?" The earphone jack girl responded.

Momo had a rising blush on her face as her mind reeled.

"So how big is he?" Tsuyu asked straight faced. Ochako's eyes went wide and Minas grin grew wider.

"Yeah! Tell us!" Mina squealed. "Is that nickname of his really just short for the Great Deku Tree he's got?"

* * *

Eri was humming to herself as a plate of three pancakes was placed on her lap as she happily started to use her fork to start cutting her flapjacks, making sure to get one with a big banana slice in it. She heard Mama and Papa shout something in panic, before she shrugged and bit into her breakfast.

 _'Mmm, nice and warm.'_

* * *

 **They were giving each other massages, you pervs.**

 **Sooo... yeah! That's the end for this fic. Hopefully you all can enjoy my next work, where the new Ending is just a bedtime story for Eri told by her Grandpa Toshinori. See you then!**


End file.
